


silver and blonde

by marasahana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by loonaverse, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romance, dystopian setting, very vague, very vague norenmin, written with norenmin in mind, you can't tell it's nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana
Summary: renjun has seen the two boys before.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	silver and blonde

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is supposed to be a threadfic(?) on twitter but things happened and now im posting it on ao3. 
> 
> fair warning: this is really more of a implied norenmin because jeno and jaemin are barely (if not) mentioned in the story. also this is very vague (?).
> 
> **unbeta-ed

renjun sees them again. those two boys, standing side by side. renjun doesn’t see their face, merely a silhouette in the dark, a faded figure in the background in every picture his eyes paint. and yet.

renjun hears them. he doesn’t see their eyes, but he feels their calling. their want to be heard. they call for renjun’s attention. and when renjun gives in, focuses his eyes on them, gone. they disappear without a trace.

he finds them weird, renjun thinks. it’s as if these two boys were just a figment of his imagination. a piece of illusion his mind is willingly playing over and over again.

like now.

as renjun focuses his pace on the monotonous concrete hallways of the only place he has ever lived on, its grey walls everything he has only seen in his lifetime, he sees them again like a blurred image in another hallway, away from every being that breathe spirits on their name.

the dark-haired boy turns his head on the empty hallway. gone, they were.

renjun feels their calling, feels their plea.

and so this time, he chases.

he turns his feet and moves towards the hallway, in hopes to see the boys again. in hopes to aid their cries.

he gains nothing when renjun arrives where he saw them. he knows. but it was his decision anyway to chase after such hazy images that maybe his mind was making to play tricks with him. he does it anyway.

renjun feels something within the corner of his eyes and sees the two boys now running in another hallway. he chases them again.

in all the years he has felt their presence, renjun has never seen them run… until now. they were always standing beside each other, as if they were just waiting for renjun to run to them, to their arms.

renjun chases and chases, taking every step faster and faster, head turning everywhere as the two boys appear and disappear like magic dust not willing to stay for more than a second. and with every step, renjun finds the yearning in his heart pulling harder. he doesn’t even know there was such yearning in the first place.

renjun loses himself in a trance he doesn’t even notice that soft soil has now replaced the concrete tiles on his footing and the once monotonous walls are now replaced by tall trees. it was as if he was being lured to a trap and the perpetrator is now successfully luring his victim.

he continues to chase, to look for the two faded boys.

renjun only snaps when he finds himself in a cliff, a clear blue sky stretching above his sight. renjun has long for all his life to see such scenery. he’s read it in books: the beautiful green grass that runs in fields, the sun that shone rays of light to the horizon, the white fluffy clouds that float along the high air. and fascination was always igniting in his chest when he read of such wonders.

renjun has learned to bite back his tongue though, as the city has forbidden to speak well of such beauty and show interest on such for only punishment will wait for them. renjun has slowly accepted that everything he will only see are the grey walls of the city and the dark sky that loomed over them, with occasional rain pouring over.

he takes little steps towards the cliff only to see the sea? the ocean? it was spreading right below. renjun doesn’t find it in himself to hide the excitement as he opens his mouth in amazement over such sight.

he feels it again, the cries.

just as he turned his back, renjun feels strong hands push him over the edge as he loses his footing and suspends himself into air. two faded figures standing over the cliff was the last thing renjun has seen as he feels himself fall deeper.

then he crashes.

everything turns slow motion.

renjun finds it hard to breathe. he tries to wave his hands in attempt to push himself above the waters, but he doesn’t feel his arms. as he fights with the current below, renjun slowly loses consciousness, the light above the sea slowly blurring in his vision.

renjun feels himself slip into the unconscious.

he feels himself dreaming.

three young boys, all around the same age as him. they were running in what seems to be a field and although renjun can’t hear anything he feels the laughter that burst out their lungs as what seem to be smiles graze over their faces, the air and petals and flowers running over their figures.

renjun finds their features blurry though. all he could seemingly see clearly are their hair: one of them silver-haired while the other two blonde.

before other things start to focus on the scene such as their clothing, the scene cuts to close.

another image appears again. this time in a dining hall for many, in a place seemingly reserved for royalty, if the images in the books renjun have read were correct.

renjun finds the three boys again, amongst the other occupants of the tables in the massive hall. they seem to be sporting a monotone look, if renjun was right on his vision, just like the others in the area. but the three boys’ eyes don’t speak the same. renjun feels it. some sort of burning passion and desire hidden within their pupils and irises. the feeling ignites warmth in renjun’s chest he doesn’t know existed.

the scene cuts close. everything turns black.

and then another scene appears. he finds himself in a garden. a seemingly hidden garden as they were guarded by extravagant walls and paintings. renjun finds himself not alone. he sees the silver haired boy with his back facing renjun. he stretches his arms forward with an apple in his hands. the two blonde boys stood in front of the silver haired, shock and skepticism are etched in their faces.

and even though renjun can’t see it, he feels the silver haired draw out a sincere smile.

the focus on his eyes changes and renjun’s vision begins to clear. as the haze in his eyes disappear, renjun finally sees the two boys’ faces clearly.

something within renjun cracks. a punch in the gut and a twist on the insides hovered his sensations.

where? where has he seen them? why do they speak so much familiarity and so much fondness to renjun when he knows he has never seen those beautiful faces before?

all of a sudden, flashes of images of fill into him, as if memory has worked its way to answer his questions.

the three boys in front of him holding hands together, feeling of security and safety etched on their smiles.

them falling into each other’s embrace, the warmth radiating on their seemingly sincere touches.

the two blonde boys’ lips hovering over the silver haired’s neck and cheeks, their grip on him burning with passion and desire.

the images flash by too fast, renjun couldn’t focus on the silver haired boy’s face.

then everything stops.

the silver haired boy slowly turns his face to look at renjun.

the boy was a spitting image of him.

_“injun, do you not remember us?”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little bundle of imagination that has been living rent-free in my head for months already. 
> 
> twitter: marasahana


End file.
